Above the Clouds They Subside
by ihonestlytried
Summary: Wing au of hetalia, where they're more like gods, with inclusions of many ships. ((asakiku being most prominent rn)) The consequences of a deviant mind. a self made out cast. a renegade with a companion by their side.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN; This is slightly based off the wing AU but slightly not... the characters may seem OOC (out of character) to some readers, but that is because the personalities had to be altered to fit a more arrogant haughty type of manner. This is still an introduction, and chapters with actual stories will come after._**

What were they, exactly? Throughout the ages they have been called many things; Gods, Angles, Spirits, Guardians... Possibly they were called these things due to their bedazzling appearances and overwhelming power. They were Graceful, beautiful, exotic, toxic, elegant, and terrifying. They held powers that were so abstract and unimaginable. Courage, Love, Pride, Beauty, Grace, Strength, Wisdom, Fear… Powers that was terrifyingly influential to their simple human minds. Powers that they played with in their hands so easily while humans struggled, writhed, and did gruesome deeds to obtain. They, the angels, the gods, whatever they are to be called, are merciless. Non-sympathetic to the mortal humans. Above all, they were arrogant and loved the endless worshiping of the humans.

The humans could see the beings, but only because the beings wished to be seen. In their forms, they are all majestic, be they in beggar's cloths hiding their magnificent forms or not. Yes… Their true forms. Their true forms consisted of picturesque, graceful bodies, and elegant flowing wings, and different accessories all made of precious jewels and metals that delicately decorated their already magnificent appearance.

In this story, however, we are speaking of a group within these graceful things that the humans worshiped and named their own lands after. In petty human battles they were called upon and swooped in to lead them, for as said before, they are arrogant and love the thrill it creates for their endless lives. They fought as one of them, and alongside them. They were, in the human minds, what they would call their nation's personifications, or the embodiment of what their nation should rise to be…

 _Kiku's Story..._


	2. Kiku

Kiku sat on his cloud that radiated a soft and gentle light, surrounded by the flowers of his name sake that was secluded from the large main body of clouds and vapor.

Footsteps

Which meant…

People. What joy.

"Kiku it's been months since you last joined us, aru."

He ignored the other's concerned voice, and looked down and gazed at the tiny, vulnerable people below him; his people, or so they named themselves. He watched in amusement at their craftsmanship, especially their kimono's that was much like his own great, billowing masterpiece of subtle, warm yellow white colors with floral designs and gold accents that he wore; though with slight stubbornness he added after a pause, his was indeed much more opulent. These people with their intelligence, wit, skill… once again much like his own… they were like a mirror of a lesser reflection of him. He couldn't help but softly laugh for reasons unbeknownst to even him.

…

Hearing the soft emotionless laugh, the other released a soft sigh of defeat, and walked back after a final glance to return to his domain to face his worried siblings; a concerned Mei, silent yet sympathetic Leon, and an angered Yong Soo who would discourage Yao for trying every week to bring back everyone to his ideal image of family all together again, before any of this happened, to somehow make up for it all, and, and… he paused to stop thinking because he knew it would do no help and resumed walking with a heavy heart.

…

Kiku relished the silence after Yao left. He sighed and rolled over to his side and dangled his arm and waved his hand around, amused by how it created a wind that blew to the world below. He laughed again. He thought to himself he had lost his mind. No, he was lost in his mind. Swimming, rising, sinking, drowning and suffocating in them. He knew it was wrong to ignore Yao's genuine concern, but at this point he was too deep in to be pulled out. He sank, and didn't care. An suddenly he had risen, and thought in a quiet, weak whisper from a part of his mind he thought had silenced,

Why did I choose this?

And the waves come crashing down, washing away the voice for momentary relief only for it to recede,

Did I choose this? No, it's just how it is and was.

The waters rise and he inhaled,

But that was exactly what he wanted.

The simple thing of being alone without thinking of how to converse with others while risking humiliation, slip ups, stress, and nervousness, and being with the complexity of his thoughts and ponderings.

"…"

He almost forgot he wasn't even in water, and that he had fallen asleep. Something felt strangely off… and he silently turned to face a man, similarly another 'winged one' like him, with long spiked hair drifting towards him on air with a simple rowboat surrounded in tulips…


	3. Kiku:Chapter 2

Kiku planned to dismiss the strange presence as Yao, and possiblt humor him by responding for once. That was until he noticed the intoxicatingly sweet smell of fauna that approached him. Looking up, he say a simple wooden rowboat covered and surrounded in extravagant flowers and tulips making the boat seem much more grander than it was. Of course, beings like kiku loved to show off their uniqueness in many ways, they were identifiable without even looking.

However, not expecting anyone other than Yao, he didn't believe what he suspected until a signature tulip drifted towards him.

"Yo, Kiku."

"Jan-san," Kiku was a little nervous. Not only had he not spoken in a long while, socializing with people was one of the reasons he left in the first place.

Regardless, Jan's boat drifted closer with his blue scarf billowing behind him.

"You've come a long way," he said pointing behind him. "You're drifting apart the main-cloud. You'll soon get lost, I reckon." He paused thoughtfully. "I could tow you back with me, if you need."

Kiku laughed. "At what price, Jan?" and a smirk soon appeared on the other mans face.

"So if you don't plan on heading back, where are you off to?"

"A place where I can watch my people in peace."

At that sentence Jan's face tightened.

"So that's what its about."

Kiku looked down. Again, he hadn't expected sympathy. None of the others had, and apparently his way of thinking wasn't to be accepted.

"Kiku, you're getting too attached-"

Kiku turned away and zoned out. Same thing over and over. He finally moved when he jerked his head around when Jan leaned from his boat and stepped onto his cloud. He was ready to curtly tell him to leave, when Jan placed a single rose on his ear and a tulip in his hands. Too startled to do anything, he barely heard the words "to find you.." as Jan retreated to his boat and drifted away.

Kiku, recovering from shock, attempted to laugh his confusion off, thinking softly at what a sight he should be right now, on his pale yellow cloud, with his cream white kimono bunched around him with gold accents across the cloth, surrounded by light colored chrysanthemums, and a red, red rose that contrasted from it all. He gently lifted a hand to the red rose at his ear, not sure of what to make of this feeling..


	4. Kiku:Chapter 3

A/N: Thought I should add a disclaimer once again, however I would like credit for this AU.

Quick note before I resume the story, I have decided to refer to these beings as "Alised" or "Alis" apparently meaning "wing" or "winged in latin.

PS: I think this story deserves a trigger warning? But honestly speaking, everyone thinks these things sometimes anyway, its just how they respond to them. People brush off those thoughts all the time, is all.

pardon, if I sound ignorant to the sensitive topic.

* * *

And of course it was all just a ruse, Kiku thought slightly bitterly.

He released an exasperated sigh as he looked at the rose forlornly, remembering the day a month ago when he had received it.

He felt humiliated, though it wasn't like other people were judging him on the events. He felt the past anticipation and excitement begin to dissolve as he slowly exhaled and watched the petals of the rose fall, one per day as if to taunt him by dying slowly. Yet he couldn't seem to toss the thing away because it had strangely intertwined its thorny self into him sentimentally for reasons; small seemingly pointless reasons that he didn't expect them to be.

It was red, reminding him slightly of Yao's signature and favourite colour,

Secondly it was a piece of his last social encounter

Thirdly, he still expected something… he stubbornly tried to stamp out that light for quite some time now being adrift, but every time he looked at it, he kept remembering the half-heard promise that someone might come for him that might be able to console or sympathize with. Though that last part was admittedly inferred.

Kiku wondered why he had hoped for that certain connection. Wasn't the point of being out here isolation from any contact? After all this time his memory needing a refreshing of the incident…

 _As usual, he had gone for a walk, been polite company to the alised he knew, kept and maintained a controlled smile, went back, enjoyed peace and tea, chat with a slightly cold and hostile Yong Soo, encountered and overly appraising Yao, and…_

 _He had sat to watch his quaint island, a growingly addicting pastime he spent savoring the "alone time"._

 _Which was the problematic,_ Kiku soon remembered.

 _With a sudden movement Yao swept at his little cloud-portal, carelessly not only dissipating the image, but causing a ruckus for the delicate people down below. That irritated Kiku, and would have stayed at that if Yao had not taken that single step further. He insulted it. Horrible things, that were not in his place to say. first, the problem was that Kiku was overly attached. Then, that they were just 'things", "people", that all died anyway, and did not have any value or skills or attributes worth watching for, and he continued quite apathetically._

 _This, however reached Kiku on a personal level. Because through watching these people, he saw that they reflected him. Tiny mirrors of him and his attributes, and how they were quite alike; so words directed to the people, therefore, were also directed at him._

Kiku mentally grimaced like he had when Yao had said them. Because the words pierced him again just as they had that day.

 _Kiku had stood up suddenly, swatting the mauve accented kimono and cloak Yao had come to force upon him for guests again. He hated these masks, these cover-ups for the unsightly worthless shell of a person he was. Kiku's anger increased when he remembered the things Yao said about his people. What he hated most of all was that it was things he had thought of himself but sealed away, trying to dismiss the thoughts. Kiku thought, if that is how he thinks of these people and I, then he must not be only one either._ Which was soon followed by the thought, _it seems quite stupid that I must wear these things and go through so many uncomforts just to please all others except me, who see right through them anyway._

 _When he looked up and met Yao's eyes, Kiku was surprised to find instead of anger, desperation._

 _Yao pleaded not to do this to him. He threw himself at Kiku and pitifully sobbed that he was his prized possession, that he was precious and he had treated him well, had he not? That without him, what does he have to show, and oh, oh dear GOD, his REPUTATION, what then,…_

 _But not a single word worrying of Kiku and his well being._

Kiku presently sighed reconfirming the events and how compared to back then, he needn't worry of people watching him, having to look out for any flaws in his posture.

He smiled,

And dropped the damned rose.


End file.
